Familia
by Deih
Summary: Una misión en su cumpleaños, una molestia desconocida, ¿desde cuándo esa fecha le importaba tanto? Tal vez, porque era su familia.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa del Reto Especial: **"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Natasha!"** del foro **"La Era de los Vengadores''.** Las palabras que me tocaron son **velas** y **circo.**

 **Significados:**

 ***Trapecio:** consiste en una barra horizontal suspendida en sus extremos por dos cuerdas paralelas.

 **Advertencia:** Uhm, muerte de un personaje cualquiera.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Observó a Clint debajo de la Torre en la que ella se encontraba, lanzando sus flechas con precisión en las manzanas que las jóvenes frente a él —y a gran distancia— llevaban sobre sus cabezas. Los gritos de la gente y el ajustado traje de colores chillones que llevaba puesto, junto con la pintura que cubría todo su rostro, comenzaban a causarle jaqueca.

 _—Agente, ¿Pasó algo?_

La voz de Steve, del otro lado del comunicador que mantenía en su oreja, logró calmarla solo un poco. Negó, sabiendo que el Capitán estaba viéndola a través de las cámaras que Stark había colocado en aquel circo. ¿La misión? Encontrar entre el público al magnate, aquella escoria que se atrevía a robar niños para hacerlos parte de su banda.

Tomó aire, escuchando la risa de Stark de fondo, algo que decidió ignorar. Levantó sus brazos y se dejó caer, sosteniéndose de uno de los trapecios mientras se balanceaba con ayuda de sus piernas. Gracias a su flexibilidad y peso, pudo extender sus extremidades. Poco a poco, fue levantando el resto de su cuerpo, quedando boca abajo a la par que enredaba sus pies en las sogas que sostenían la barra.

Escuchó más gritos, seguramente dirigidos hacia su persona. Su verdosa mirada recorrió a todos los presentes, analizándolos como si de un escaneo se tratase. Por lo que pareció una eternidad, se mantuvo en esa posición hasta encontrar a su objetivo; y, una vez localizado, volvió a dejar caer sus piernas para balancearse y soltarse, sosteniéndose de otro trapecio.

—Fila 3B, asiento 8. Guardias incluidos —susurró con ese perfecto acento francés, ya sin sostenerse para mantenerse en equilibrio tan solo con la ayuda de su torso.

Recibió un afirmativo de respuesta, por lo que decidió dejar de estar alerta para terminar de brindarles el espectáculo. Su cuerpo se movió cual cisne por los trapecios perfectamente distribuidos, y su cabello rojizo ondeó con cada movimiento hecho. Parecía estar en su ámbito, ¿Y cómo no? La Viuda Negra era sublime, con desplazamientos suaves y concisos, flexible y hermosa, entrenada para todo tipo de situación, para todo tipo de **misión.**

A pesar de ser su cumpleaños, ella ya no existía para su propio vivir, ella ya no respiraba para sonreír. No lo hacía, no hasta que los conoció a ellos. No hasta que vio la tierna sonrisa de Steve, no hasta que Stark admitió —con una gran dosis de sarcasmo— que ella era como la hermana odiosa que siempre quiso tener —en momentos de ebriedad, aseguró—, no hasta que Bruce, con esa expresión tímida y mirada que te hacía querer apachurrarlo entre sus brazos, correspondió sus sentimientos, ni mucho menos hasta que Clint le dijo que deseaba que ella fuera la madrina de sus hijos.

La función terminó y ella cayó en medio de la pista circular, inclinándose para hacer un saludo general y recibiendo gritos más estruendosos que los anteriores. Seguramente al otro día quedaría sorda o tendría un dolor tremendo, cualquiera de las dos era una opción viable.

Caminó con elegancia, desapareciendo entre las sombras de aquel circo. Todos comenzaban a contener la respiración, ansiosos por el siguiente número de la demostración: **el final**. Las luces se apagaron y ya nada se escuchó, los pasos sigilosos de la pelirroja no eran la excepción.

 _—La información ha sido agregada a la base de datos de SHIELD. Ya puedes continuar con la misión, Nat._

Una sonrisa se extendió por sus labios, al haber dado la ubicación del secuestrador pudieron tomar capturas de su persona y obtener todo su perfil. Aquello significaba encontrar a los niños que fueron raptados, salvarlos del infierno en el que habían sido encarcelados.

Una furia recorrió su ser ante aquel pensamiento, no podía creer que existieran personas tan miserables. Y ella, que incluso era una asesina, podía darse el lujo de decir eso en esa clase de situación. La fecha poco a poco se borró de su mente, y se dijo así misma que no importaba, porque habían pequeños que estaban pasando por un momento horrible, asqueroso.

Debía admitir que, en algún momento, le hizo ilusión pasar ese día con sus compañeros —no diría celebrar, ella no estaba para esas cosas y ya conocía a Stark—; sin embargo, cuando los Vengadores fueron llamados y la misión puesta en sus manos, no pudo negarse. _¿Cuándo lo hizo, de todas maneras?_

Sus pies se detuvieron, una vez más estaba sobre una de las Torres que rodeaban el circo por dentro; pero esta vez sería diferente, puesto que al colgarse del trapecio con ayuda de sus piernas, un afilado cuchillo se encontraba en su diestra.

Se balanceó una y otra vez cual película de terror, las personas empezaban a levantarse luego de haber terminado el último número; sin embargo —tal y como lo supuso—, el hombre se encontraba hablando por teléfono, dando ordenes a uno de sus hombres —probablemente Steve, habían hackeado todos los servidores, cortesía de Tony— sin moverse de su lugar aún.

No la había notado, nadie lo hizo.

—Sí...perfecto..asegúrate de tomar al niño rubio también. Ese me gustó...no, nadie.

—¿Nadie? —repitió Natasha.

—Nad- ¡¿Qué?! —exclamó con susto, soltando el móvil.

Rápida, letal, sangrienta.

El filo del arma blanca se hundió en el cuello del hombre, y ella se consoló en lo más profundo de su ser con el pensamiento de que era necesario. Personas como esas ya no tenían salvación, metidas por completo en el lado oscuro al punto de corromper niños. Drogas, miseria, muerte, mercenarios.

La sangre se deslizó por el cuchillo y el cuerpo cayó inerte en uno de los asientos del circo. El rostro de Natasha, aún cubierto por la pintura que utilizó al disfrazarse de payasa, se encontraba sereno, sin una pizca de sentimiento.

—Misión cumplida —habló al comunicador.

Su trabajo había terminado.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se mantenía de brazos cruzados, ya con su ajustado traje negro puesto y su mirada clavada en la ventana de la lujosa limusina de Tony. Éste, ajeno a cualquier pensamiento e ignorando a todos —excepto a Steve cuando le preguntaba algo que no entendía del móvil en sus manos, no podía ignorarlo a él por mucho tiempo—, se encontraba demasiado concentrado en unos archivos que, supuestamente, le había enviado Potts.

Natasha sintió que, de pronto, todos la ignoraban. Y se sintió estúpida, porque no debía ser así; es decir, la mayor parte del tiempo era reservada y estaba de misión en misión. No entendía aquel sentimiento que invadía su pecho, incapaz de pasarlo por alto. ¿Acaso era porque nadie la saludó? Y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, ¿Sabrían si quiera la fecha de su cumpleaños?

Llegaron a la Torre Stark, el silencio en el camino era sepulcral. Thor se encontraba en Asgard, jamás creyó que desearía tenerlo allí para que hablara; Bruce tampoco había sido parte de la misión, seguramente estaba en el laboratorio de la Torre. Clint, el cual no siempre se mantenía mucho tiempo en silencio, estaba concentrado jugueteando con una de sus flechas como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Frunció el ceño, seguramente lo era.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —habló Tony, estirando sus brazos para desperezarse. Esa misión fue la más aburrida de toda su corta —sí, para él era corta— existencia.

—Bienvenidos, Sr. Stark —saludó Jarvis.

—¿Novedades? ¿Dónde está Bruce? —preguntó, tan hiperactivo como siempre.

—El Doctor Banner se encuentra en la cocina, Señor. Está preparando el _Código Espía._

—¿Código espía? —repitió Natasha, arqueando una de sus cejas.

—¡Lo que quiere decir es que está haciendo la cena! —interrumpió Clint, saliendo del mundo de las flechas de golpe.

—Él no hace la cen- ¡Mmh! —Steve intentó hablar, siendo callado por la mano de Tony colocándose en sus labios. Éste hizo presión en los mismos, sonriendo de forma nerviosa.

—Eh...Señorita Romanoff, debe estar cansada. ¿No quiere ir a dormir? Digo, seguramente la misión fue...

—¿Qué están tramando, Stark? —preguntó directa, su ceño se frunció aún más.

—Nad- ¡AUCH! —quitó su mano de la boca del rubio con una expresión de dolor— ¡Rogers! —rugió.

—Te lo mereces, Stark —bufó Steve; aunque, en realidad, estaba ganando tiempo.

—No se preocupen, Señores, el código está terminado —la voz de la IA resonó en la sala—. ¿Pueden ingresar a la cocina, por favor?

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, Natasha caminó hacia el lugar indicado con expresión molesta. Los sucesos del día comenzaban a acumularse en su interior, y en cualquier momento estallaría. No entendía, jamás le importó esa fecha en particular, ¡¿Por qué ahora sí?!

 _Es tu familia._

Se detuvo justo en el marco de la cocina, sus párpados abriéndose más de lo normal ante lo que sus ojos veían.

 _Ellos deben recordar tu cumpleaños._

Velas, prendidas y con la pequeña llama ondeando de forma sublime. Perfectamente ordenadas alrededor de una frutilla y un escrito que le paró el corazón: ''¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nat!''

 _¿Cómo olvidarían esta fecha tan especial?_

—¡El código fue un éxito! ¿Lo ves? Te dije que serías un buen cheff, Banner —rió Tony, entrando seguido de Steve y Clint.

El mencionado arrugó el delantal negro que llevaba puesto, acomodando sus lentes con nerviosismo. Dudó unos segundos antes de acercarse a la pelirroja, rodeándola en un tímido abrazo que, esta vez, aceleró el corazón de ambos.

 **No llores.**

Entrecerró sus párpados y se aferró a la ropa de Bruce, hundiendo su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. La calidez que poseía calmó todo lo que antes se estaba acumulando, la cercanía de su _familia_ hizo que sus fantasmas y la misión pasada desaparecieran.

—¡Naat! —chilló Clint— ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo!

—Hey, hey, calma. La **señora** —remarcó la última palabra—, necesita tiempo.

—¡Stark! —regañó Steve, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué? Es la verdad —se defendió Tony.

Natasha sonrió, definitivamente...ese circo era su familia. Deshizo el abrazo de Bruce y dejó un beso en su mejilla, acercándose a la mesada, allí donde se encontraba el enorme pastel que él le había preparado.

—Disculpe, Sr. Stark —habló, apoyando sus manos en la mesa para inclinarse—, pero usted es más viejo que yo —soltó una risa de burla, soplando las pequeñas llamas con una calidez invadiendo su pecho. Había comprendido el por qué de la piedra que, minutos antes, se había instalado en su pecho. También, comprendió el verdadero motivo de su molestia en la misión. Tan claro como el agua y como sus propios ojos: era su familia, ella los consideraba así; y quería, en verdad, que ellos pensaran lo mismo.

Las velas se apagaron, su primer cumpleaños a su lado.


End file.
